


Dancing Girl

by Mint Tea and Skulls (Mint_Tea_and_Skulls)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gratuitous Lucifer-behaviors, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, existential problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Tea_and_Skulls/pseuds/Mint%20Tea%20and%20Skulls
Summary: Once Lucifer learned the truth behind his family's involvement with Decker, he makes the final decision on their "relationship". Moving forward isn't always easy. Lucky for him, Maze always has his back and new adventures are right around the corner.





	1. Prologue: Moving Forward to New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots of Lucifer.

Author's Note and Forward: While an avid reader, this is my first posting on Archive of Our Own. ~Deep Breath~

This is the full version of my story “Dancing Girl” from fanfiction.net. If you are curious about the story but prefer a less explicit version, feel free to read the fanfiction.net version instead. Happy Reading!

Thank you, 

_~Mint Tea and Skulls_

Prologue: Moving Forward to New Beginnings

"So you're saving her?" Linda asked Lucifer.

"Well, yes. My Father took away her ability to choose me of her own will. She will always be... drawn to me. I imagine in case dear old Dad needs to see to my forced return to Hell." Lucifer sighed as he leaned back into the office couch. "It's like He's trying to set me up... It's rather disconcerting the more I think about it."

"Have you considered trying to talk to her about... _it?_ "

"It? Which it, Doctor?"

Linda awkwardly shrugged, "All of _it_."

Lucifer's retort fell short as his phone went off. "Well, well, well. The detective calls." And before Linda could say another word, the whirlwind that was Lucifer had left.

Crime in L.A. was always gruesome. Beginning investigations with no leads were rarely of any real interest to him. The complete lack of any real information on the murder had him back in his car while Ella distracted everyone with another colorful rendition of how the murder happened.

While Lucifer was convinced that romantic entanglement with the detective would be a horrible idea, he still considered her among the few he could trust. Despite her resistance to his truth. A much better idea, at the moment, was a drink and time spent relaxing in Lux. It had been some time since the king of the castle, so to speak, had graced his hall. If anything fun came up, the detective would call him.

Slowly, with Lucifer's efforts to appear suddenly disinterested and emphasizing _friend_ every chance he had, the detective moved forward. After a few months, a new transfer to the department worked up the courage to ask her on a date. Even Lucifer could see how disgustingly natural the two were together. Yes, he had intended for her to move on and properly choose someone for herself, but the jealously of it was enough to drive him mad. While he was always ready to help his friend on any of her cases, his time was mostly spent in Lux. Especially since Maze was off people-hunting. Someone had to actually run Lux, and he had yet to find someone to hire to replace her. Honestly at this point he was considering just offering her pay to work at least part time and take care of all the damnable paperwork. Humans and their need to write everything down...

Once Maze had returned to town, their deal was struck and Maze would once again command Lux, when she wasn't enjoying her hunts, for a hefty salary. The minx had become a better negotiator in her time away from him in the human world. After their last drag out fight, he refrained from reminding her that she was supposed to serve him by creation and design. Linda would be proud of him; he could indeed choose his battles.

A few weeks later, Lucifer rolled himself about the bed. It was colder than he expected. The recollection of the "pop" up problem of his wings preventing his usual romping seared through the beginning of his headache. 'Wait? Headache? Oh, that must mean…' Lucifer's thought was cut off as the elevator pinging.

"Lucifer, I've been trying to get in touch with you all morning. We've got a case in the shopping plaza downtown." The footfall of the detective stopped outside his open door. "Come on, Lazy bones, let's go."

A groan greeted her as Lucifer began heaving himself off the bed. The quick shuffle of the detective's feet reminded him that his lack of company had not translated into sleeping with clothing on. Regardless of her new boy toy, it brought him a small sense of satisfaction to know he still affected her.

He chuckled darkly to himself. 'Of course I still affect her. That was the whole bloody point.' The bitter thought let itself free as he quickly showered and donned his Prada suit. The detective waited by the elevator, smiling softly as she fiddled with her phone. A ting of anger hit him. While he was aware of the detective's feelings toward her new found _human_ companion, some piece of him still wished that the parts of her life that were his would stay as such. Including any of their "case" time.

"A quick stop by Lux and we can be on our way, Detective." He called out as he poured a glass and approached her. She nodded along, typing away, as they stepped on the elevator.

In Lux proper, Maze was standing behind the bar smirking. Saturday nights had not been bring in as much money as they once had. Therefore, her newest solution was to hire new girls to dance. One of them had a pretty fancy sounding degree for dance and choreography. As a test of these implied skills, the new girl was leading a squad of dancers through piece of her own design to be performed this Saturday. If everything went well, and the money flowed, Maze offered the eager girl extra pay compared to the rest of the dancers. Assuming they keep bringing in crowds. So far, Maze was at least enjoying the show. New Girl was pretty serious, stopping the music and correcting each miss-step among the other girls.

A familiar ping drew her attention from the practicing dancers to the elevator. Out stepped an annoyed looking Lucifer and distracted Chloe in tow. Although he seemed to immediately perk up at the sight of the practicing squad. "Well, well. What's this little surprise, Maze?" He asked, refilling the glass that came downstairs with him.

"Potentially our Saturday night solution." Maze retorted, self-pride oozing from the demoness, as she turned back to watch. New Girl was teaching them the next step sequence. A declaration of "From the top" managed to drag even Chloe from her phone and back into the real world just as Lucifer let out a small "oh" as the girls restarted. Even the sweatpants and tennis shoes for practice could not undermine the combined sensuality.

"While I'm sure supervising strippers is a full time job, we do have a case to get to Lucifer." Maze rolled her eyes at her no fun roommate.

"My apologies, Detective. You seemed distracted enough for me to attempt to actually enjoy my morning." He recanted sweetly. Regardless of his implied desire to stay at Lux, his glass found its way onto the bar top as he cut a path to the front door.

With a sigh and muttering of "TGIF", Chloe smiled at Maze, shook her head, and followed him out. Maze rolled her eyes again, convinced they would stick to the top of her skull one of these damn days. "Lucifer and his weird ass hobbies." She commented to the mostly emptied space as she returned to "supervising strippers".

Dan and Ella were already on scene, discussing details of the case quietly to not be overheard by the flock of paparazzi. Once she and Lucifer crossed the police tape and closed in on the group she asked what they had so far.

"Victim is Ashley Mithers, 25. Upcoming B-movie actress, agent says she was supposed to be at a scripting pitch last night. Called in a missing person this morning when she never showed up on set. Few hours later, some poor mid-morning jogger found her." Dan explained as he motioned to the man in jogging shorts talking with a couple uniformed officers.

Lucifer's brows knitted together as he looked over the body, "Ashley? I thought she said her name was Michelle."

"Typical," Dan muttered turning to Lucifer, "Let me guess, she's graced the halls of your penthouse?"

"No, not exactly." Lucifer counter, half-nervous.

"One of those deals again." It was very much a statement and not a question as Chloe crossed her arms. A honest frown working its way across her face.

"I merely introduced her to her agent. I was giving out so many favors at the time, it's not like I had _time_ to seduce all of them."

"How many times is this going to happen?"

Lucifer shrugged defensively, "It's not like I control what other humans do, Detective. I meet numerous humans, that alone makes me more likely to know them when they end up dead."

Chloe nodded along as Ella took her turn. "Looks like injuries from a high fall. The body shows no signs of being moved, but if you look around, not really much in the way of jumping options. I mean, she'd be more… splatty, ya know?" Ella said with a half shrug as she pointed to the nearest building, which was easily 20 stories high. In the heart of downtown L.A., that was a short building. "But based on cooling, I'd put time of death at about 7 hours ago. So 4 a.m. roughly."

"Just before sunrise, huh. Ok, is there any footage from security cameras in this area from that time frame? Why did it take so long for anyone to find her?"

"Tapes are being pulled now," Dan started as he handed Ella something out of her forensics bag, "as for witnesses, the city had this block closed off last night till about eight this morning for some road construction. Our jogger found her after that."

"Any struggle signs?" Chloe asked turning back to Ella.

"Other than what looks like bits of skin under the nails, nothing. Some lab work will tell us if the skin is hers or from an assailant."

Chloe's head bobbled along, a frustrated sigh escaping her. "On to the agent then?" Lucifer prompted, "Or shall I return to Lux and continue my sport?"

"To the agent." Chloe said with a half-hearted chuckle as she headed back towards the car.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1: Parties Don't Attend Themselves, but Wild Things Do!

Chapter 1: Parties Don't Attend Themselves, but Wild Things Do!

The True Blue Talent main office had only been a short drive. Lucifer felt his annoyance return when the detective's phone chimed again just after they entered the office building's elevator. At their expected floor, he stepped ahead of her. The secretary smiled up at him, lust resting just behind her eyes. "Hello, lovely. Would you let Mr. Tanner know Lucifer Morningstar is here to see him?"

The bronze beauty locked eyes with him, leaning so her breast were squished together, and dialed Mr. Tanner through the interoffice phone, "Mr. Tanner, a very _handsome_ Mr. Morningstar is here to see you. Do you want him sent back or should I … entertain him while you prepare?" A delicate pout graced her face as she responded "Yes, Mr. Tanner."

"Maybe next time, love." Lucifer whispered warmly as she pointed him to the correct hall.

"So we in?" Chloe asked, stuffing her phone back into her pocket, completely oblivious.

It almost wasn't fun to flirt if the detective wasn't going to roll her eyes or scoff. It was rather ruining Lucifer's usual fun. The agent had been only moderately helpful. They received information on the scripting pitch company and location, along with a list of anyone with he could think of with a grudge against the victim. Turns out she was rather unpopular. Alibis were plentiful and the company was legitimate. However there was the interesting lead. The staffer at the company said Ashley left with a young man about the same age. With description in hand, the back track to identify the John Doe began.

A few of the frienemies were able to provide a name to a face. John Doe was actually John Carter, Ashley's secret on again off again boyfriend. Who for all intents and purposes, had disappeared since last night. Since the sun had made it mostly past the horizon, and Ella needed time to work her science-y magic, Chloe called it for the night and released Lucifer on the condition that he was already at the office by ten the next morning. She'd rather not have to go fetch him again.

Lux was in full Friday night party mode by the time Lucifer returned to the scene. He slipped through the crowd in front of the building and took the elevator to the penthouse. Now that he was freed from his day job, a proper shower was in order. Changed and refreshed, Lucifer scanned across the room upon his return to the club. It was a sizable crowd, and among them was his favorite three pack of Brittneys. Oh and that looked like a fourth with them! 'Outstanding! It can't hurt to try a little wing control again.'

It was a tight squeeze for the elevator, but Lucifer turned it into a game of spin the devil. Each glorious set of mounds had received a rough kiss by the time the elevator doors reopened. The flurry of hands removed his clothing and he softly laughed at the eager women. With a tumble onto the bed, he pulled the first pair of warm thighs over his face. The wanton moan sounded out as his tongue teased circles around the anxious nerve bundle. It was with a sense of reverence that Lucifer suckled and stroked the night's first fruit to fulfillment. As the quivering thighs lifted from his face, and a warm panting mouth descended over his hardened cock, the next eager rider straddled his face for her turn to be worshiped. Lucifer was more than happy to oblige.

And a conquest of will power it was. By the end of the night, he felt a little robbed. The four pack of Brittneys were still happily tuckered out. However, in order to prevent his bloody wings from letting loose, he had to curb off his orgasm. It was more like a controlled dam release than a torrent of passion. 'Still better than nothing.' He thought with frustration as he drifted off to sleep.

Lucifer awoke early than he would have liked, but he had made a deal with the detective last night. And he never backed out of deals. In careful movements, he untangled himself from his pillow collection. A quick shower was most certainly in order. A moments glance that the clock assured him that the plan to wake up at a reasonable time had worked.

The detective and Dan crowded around the coffee pot in the station. Cranky, pre-coffee zombie faces turned to greet Lucifer and Ella as they entered the break room. It was simply too much energy not from their own child to deal with before a cup of coffee, if not five.

"But the weirdest part? It wasn't even skin!" Ella exclaimed as she reached the height of whatever the story behind the nail material was.

"Well, what was it?" Lucifer prompted, a look of genuine curiosity on his face.

"Some kind of fabric material. I have a classification sequence running, but the machine takes a couple days. I won't know anything for sure till Monday." She finished, stuffing one of the mini-muffins into her mouth.

Chloe held up a hand as Ella began again, "Let me have some coffee, and then we'll go over what you've found so far."

As the zombies returned their focus the dripping machine in front of them, Lucifer and Ella made a quiet retreat back to her lab to finish talking. The cranky twins weren't going to ruin their good time.

"So, like I was saying, I don't have all the tapes yet. Turns out the big shots on the higher floors 'don't work weekends.'" She joked mockingly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Oh those fiends. So nothing till Monday? Well. Have the detective call me if they find Carter. Apparently, Maze has a new Saturday night show for Lux. I want to make sure everything is ready."

"Sounds snazzy. Linda going?"

"I have no idea to be honest."

"I'll check myself. I'll let Chloe know, best of luck with the club!" She said cheerfully as her phone appeared in hand.

He had heard stories of the collection of them going to bars together. Maze even sent pictures once. However as he left the station, the idea of the group them being at _his_ club was a little concerning. Didn't they get into a bar fight once? He'd have to inform Maze that any damages to Lux due to their shenanigans would come out of her checks.

Tragically, Lucifer never got the chance to give Maze the warning on damages. Once he had returned to Lux, it was a flurry of activity for the new Saturday night show. Tables were being moved, lighting tested, and even his piano wasn't safe from Maze's rearranging. Surely a line must be drawn at a devil's piano! He attempts to complain to were quickly shot down by Maze's firm assertion that they only had a few hours before the afternoon opening and whatever he needed could wait. With a practiced pout, Lucifer retreated to his penthouse. The first round of the new performance wasn't until after 6 pm, and there was no reason to not relax while he waited.

A few hours later, and well into his lovely bottle of scotch, the process of becoming truly Lux ready began. Starting with a most enjoyable shower. While he still armed himself in his Armani suit, the jacket stayed in the closet. Depending how his night went, he may play the piano for the club and it was much more comfortable without a jacket. A final check over of both himself and the clock fed into his endless ego of his perfect timing as he stepped into the elevator with a smile.

Maze couldn't help the gems of pride that swelled in her chest. Lux looked amazing, completely packed, and her whole mortal tribe squad had shown-up [read as "blackmailed into attendance" in the case of Chloe]. All that was missing from a perfect night was the chance to gloat to Lucifer about how much better Lux is with her in charge. Just as she began to fear that Lucifer was going to miss the new performance set, he seemed to appear next to the group.

"Well, it appears everyone came out for the new show." He remarked, as he tipped his glass to the group.

Chloe was notably distracted, grinning like a fool at her phone again. A teasing remark had found its way into his mind, but before he could allow it to cross his tongue the lights dimmed. On the dance lanes of the outer walls, single spot lights gleamed down onto black leather. Each of the girls from practice the day before was uniformed in black leather leotards; tiny spikes and delicate silver chains draped in unique patterns across them. The parade of various sexy boots would have been too much for his poor heart had Lucifer been a mere mortal.

As the song of choice for the nights three scheduled performances began, a sensual sequence of synchronized writhing over took the dancers. As the group converged on what had been assigned as the main dance floor, the one Maze referred to as The New Girl had become discernible from the collective. As the group turned and swooped to the ground at the musical finale, Lucifer's eyes locked onto the red tribal wings apparently tattooed onto New Girl's back. His perpetual interruption of thought continued as Maze playfully pushed him as the club erupted into applause.

"Wow Maze, they are amazing! You set this up?" Linda asked, nodding to Patrick as he handed her another drink.

"Not completely, the New Girl told them how to dance and stuff. But I hired her and let her do it. So kinda yes?" Maze said with that deviate smirk.

"Where did you get those costumes?" Ella asked in wonder as one the dancers came up to the bar for a post-performance drink.

"You'd be amazed what you can buy on the internet short notice..." She responded dryly.

As the group laughed among themselves, Lucifer noted the detective had slipped off. In a corner of Lux, she had met up with her new boy toy. 'Bringing him to _my_ club? The nerve.' Annoyance seeped through his shoulders. With a downing of his glass, he cut through the crowded circle that had formed around the newest star of Lux.

"My, my, that was quite the performance. Maze was right about you."

Eyes like storms focused on him. For a moment, a fight or flight sense surged through him. As quick as it came, it was gone.

"Thank you," The eyes said, "I take it you're the infamous owner?"

"Lucifer Morningstar, retired devil, and you are?" he returned.

A smirk bloomed before those strange storms. "Natalie Varquez, potentially the new lead choreographer for Lux?" She said, as she leaned toward him suggestively.

"Oh-ho,"A smirk of his own appeared as he shifted his weight to whisper into her ear, " _And is that what you truly desire?_ "

A smooth chuckle greeted him. A trailing finger tip ran down the front of his shirt as she whispered back, "Is there something... _special_... you're asking for?"

Before he could fully process the confusion that struck him, the flirty smirk and stormy eyes had flitted away to the dancer's backroom. While he was certain that was flirting, why on earth did she answer his question with a question? As he headed back to section of bar their little group had over taken, Lucifer turned just in time to watch Maze suplex one of the other patrons into a table.

"Maze! It's only 8 o'clock! At least save the fighting for closer to closing." Lucifer pleaded to the rambunctious demoness.

"It's not what you think," Ella piped up, "He bet her that she couldn't. And well, Maze totally can." She finished with a matter-of-fact tone.

Sure enough, money was exchanging between Maze and the unconscious human's friends. Lucifer walked over and helped himself to the money in question. "Payment for the table." He said sternly when she had begun her objections.

 


	3. Chapter 2: Buisness before Pleasureable Benifits

Chapter 2: Business Before Pleasurable Benefits

It had been months since they had made this much money on a Saturday night. Maze roared with triumphant laughter as she looked over the total sales Sunday morning. Even taking out the cost to replace the table, and a few chairs, Maze's newest find had held up her end of the deal. She couldn't prevent the smirk that grew as she drafted the new contract for New Girl. Oh her new little bird was going to make her so much money.

Lucifer's late morning swim was cut short by the non-stop ringing of his phone. Just as he had finally begun to investigate the needy device, the detective cleared her throat.

"We found Carter. The lieutenant wants us on scene." She said, as she turned bright red and faced away from his mostly naked form. 'Why does this keep happening to me?' She internally pouted. It was hard to remember she was suppose to be moving on when these moments kept happening.

"Of course..." He responded offhandedly, the text from Maze had taken his attention, "Very important police work, text me the address and I'll meet you there."

"I already did, Lucifer. I'll see you there." She said, glad for her chance at a rapid escape.

The detective's frantic footfall was completely lost to the dipping wet man. Maze's message glowed on the screen:

" _Record Sat night profits, signing New Girl on. Signing at La Etoile tonight 5pm, under Morningstar. DON'T be late!"_

_'_ Lead choreographer indeed, Miss Varquez.' He thought to himself as he returned to his loft and prepared for the suddenly busy day. The faintest smile teased his lips.

The detective seemed almost impatient as Lucifer pulled up to the small strip mall. "Not like you to be so slow when we finally hit a lead." She commented roughly as she turned toward the jewelry store outlet.

"I have to be careful to wash out all of the chlorine, Detective. It does terrible things to my hair." His smirk was firmly planted over the smile he hadn't felt need to subdue. He could feel the detective's eyes roll. 'That's more like it.'

Within the outlet, one Mr. Carter stood with a shining strand of diamonds in one hand and a furious finger wagging on the other. "Now you listen here, I bought this damn thing, from this store, for $1600 just two days ago. You can do better than fucking $120."

"I don't think money is your biggest problem right now." A flash of a badge and before the comment had completely left the detective's mouth, Carter had bolted. With a groan, the detective followed.

Lucifer, with no desire for that much physical activity, turned his attention to the attendant behind the counter. "Why would a slouch like that be bothering a handsome gentleman like yourself?" He asked, leaning into the counter.

With a creeping blush and a tiny smile, the young man responded, "Resale isn't always ideal in the second hand market."

"It was lovely, I imagine the _whoever_ that he is returning them over didn't turn down the necklace due to poor quality."

"Oh no, she was lovely," he gushed, "He's the problem. Over-reaching."

"Did the sale paperwork include an address?" Lucifer asked, focusing his full attention to the young man that leaned back toward him.

"I-I... Well, yes... But I shouldn't give out that information... I mean, my job, I-"

"Not for free, no. For what you truly desire," He said warmly into the small space between them, "What _do_ you desire?"

After a brief pause, the young man exploded in whispered sound. "I want a real partner. Not one of those assholes that leaves after a couple dates. A real, loving, life-time, forever kind of partner. Commitment ready."

"Well, well. Invite me to the wedding! I know the best place for finding your future, I'll put you on the list for the Lux and introduce you to some friends." Lucifer said in a bright and cheerful tone, practically leaping at his assumed deal.

"Yea-yeah! Totally! Thank you! My name is Tyler Lorns." A quick spin through the sales Rolodex produced a small information slip. Tyler wrote his name and number on the card and hand it to Lucifer with a large smile, "I'll be there tonight!"

"Excellent, I'll be there a bit later, but once I arrive we will begin!" With a flourish of his hand and a bow, Lucifer stepped out of the outlet just in time for a fuming detective to return. "Ah, Detective! Any luck catching our culprit?"

"Slipped me on an alleyway," She whirled about to face the store, "We should see if they'll give up anything on the guy."

"Let me stop you there, Detective. I have the address right here." His hand with the slip appeared before the detective's face before she could get a charging start on the door.

With a shake of her head and a chuckle, she told the card and punched the address into her phone's GPS map. "Alright, lets go visit Carter."

Lucifer pulled into their destination street behind the detective. Suburbans always creeped him out a little. The same "cute" house over and over again as far as the eye can see in the same four shades of gray. It was like an Earth-bound Hell all of its own. Thank his Father the damnable buildings were at least numbered.

The detective motioned him toward a particular dreary looking one. A flickering curtain told them both that they had been spotted. With a quick glance at one another, the partners headed for the back of the house. As though to apologize to the detective for denying her prey earlier, Mr. Carter landed in the alley behind the wood fence in a heap at her feet. Lucifer was proud of the smirk that blazed across her face.

Mr. Carter became aware of his guests with a start, "Shit, look, you can't talk to me without my lawyer right?"

The detective's smirk was impenetrable, "Oh, I'm not going to talk to you. I'm not a hypnotist. Lucifer?"

With a light chuckle, Lucifer stepped forward, "Oh I'm no hypnotist. We've been over that, Detective. But I must say I am curious as to why you killed Ashley. Was she going to leave you for an obviously better choice? Was it revenge you desire?"

With each question, he edged closer and Chloe watched at the man's eyes seemed to almost glaze over. Despite the constant denial, she was positive it had to be hypnotism. All that was left was to figure out the technique itself. More out of curiosity than want for the ability itself.

"No, no, no, no," Mr. Carter began to murmur, as his head shock back and forth, "I loved her. He made me. I … They said they would kill me. I had just wanted to make a better life for us... I never thought they'd ask for her." With a final shudder, the man broke down into tears.

A look of curious confusion crossed Lucifer. "You did kill her, but you didn't want to? Then why on Earth would you?"

"I... I got mixed in with some really bad guys..." Tear filled eyes dropped to the ground.

"John Carter, you're under arrest for the murder of Ashley Mithers. I'm going to need you to come with me." Lucifer turned back to the detective and watched as Mr. Carter nodded and held out his hands.

It was a short ride back to the precinct, and the detective deposited their killer in the holding cell for the night. Tomorrow, once they had the rest of the evidence to go with the confession (and a defense attorney to undoubtedly make their lives more difficult), the real work would begin. In the mean time, it was only 4:15 pm.

Lucifer hoped Maze's reservation had been a soft 5 pm, as it was fifteen after by the time his keys were handed over to the restaurant valet. With a nervous hand, he smooth the front of his jacket while refastening the buttons. Maze could be quite vicious when he was running late for business meetings and he would rather not sit through another lecture on the fiscal responsibility of punctuality. As the hostess led him into the main hall, his eyes were drawn to the two women he came here to meet.

Across from a smiling Maze, long dark hair spilled over the satin black dress that seemed practically painted onto Miss Varquez's skin. As he was brought to his seat at the table, the hostess' longing glances were lost to him as twin storms enveloped him once again. The slightest sense of panic crossed his mind, but he held little desire to focus on the sensation.

"Miss Varquez, Maze, wonderful to see you both."

"Oh well, see, I told you he'd show. Late, but here." Maze commented, hardly acknowledging his greeting.

"Better late than never, I believe the saying goes?" The storms flickered with amusement.

"Quite. Am I too late to order dinner? Rough day at the office and all." He responded with a chuckle as he settled into his chair at the tall, intimate table.

"Don't worry, Lucy, I ordered for you." Maze said from behind her wine glass, his family nick-name grating his nerves. It seemed Maze intended to annoy him as punishment for his late appearance.

"Thank you, Maze. The Perfect Assistant, as usual." He countered calmly. Maze's twitch of irritation nearly ended with a shattered glass.

"Well, now that everyone is here, shall we go over the details of the new contract?" Natalie asked, eyes lit with humor as she watched their exchange.

"Uh. Yeah." Maze said as she cleared her throat. A small stack of papers appeared from the case on the floor beside her. A quick flip through assured her that all the pages were present as she placed it on the table.

Before Lucifer could finish reading the first page, Natalie scooped the pile up and began flipping through. "Looks ok, except for one detail. I need Tuesdays guaranteed off."

"Done." Maze said quickly as she snatched back the contract. A bright red pen made a quick edit and the contract and pen were handed back to Natalie.

With a chuckle for Maze's enthusiasm, Miss Varquez's signature graced the final page of the contract. As she handed it to Lucifer, time paused for just a moment.

"Is that all you desire?" He asked in a low voice as he took the papers to also sign them. As an unspoken emotion flickered across her face, he was sure this time would bear an answer.

"With business out of the way, dinner would be fabulous as well."

Maze snorted with laughter as she added her signature and returned the papers to her case. A wave of a hand altered the staff that they were ready for food. Lucifer's look of irritation was overshadowed by the parade of plates that descended on them.

By the end of their meal, Maze and Miss Varquez had become obvious friends at Lucifer's expense. Even worse, none of his questions ever achieved straight answers from Miss Varquez. As Maze's after-dinner story of her latest bounty came to a close, the check made its way to the table. While Lucifer handled signing for the company card, Maze and Miss Varquez shared a parting hug before Maze left to file her newest investment contract.

As the valet returned with Lucifer's convertible, Lucifer turned to Miss Varquez. Since she was watching Maze's car leave, he had the chance to truly see her without losing himself to the odd storm in her eyes. On a more empirical examination, the apparent softness in her face gave way to harder angles. As she turned back to him, he watched as her skin shifted over the light muscles of her neck. In the light of the setting sun, Miss Varquez appeared to be made of molten copper.

"Could I offer you a ride home?" He asked, motioning to the convertible.

Those enveloping storms chuckled for the millionth time, "Thank you, but I'm afraid my ride is already here."

His attention stayed with her as she stepped back and turned to enter a blue sedan. Once the valet closed the door, the sedan – and his newest mystery – sped off. Questions bubbled through his mind as Lucifer began his return to Lux.

Within the pulsing heart of Lux, Lucifer thanked Patrick for the drink and turned to survey the room. As he expected, Mr. "I want commitment" Tyler Lorns had made good on Lucifer's offer. With a grin, Lucifer slammed the rest of his whiskey and made his way to the table Tyler was sitting at.

"Enjoying the party?" He asked as he approached.

Tyler jumped slightly, but smiled in return, "I never thought I'd ever be in a club like this."

"Nonsense," Lucifer boomed, "You are very attractive young man, who knows what he wants. It was only a matter of time till you found your way to me. Now, lets work on those introductions."

With a wide grin, Lucifer led Tyler toward the dance floor.

 

 


	4. Chapter 3: When the Other Shoe Drops in the Pursuit of Good

Chapter 3: When the Other Shoe Drops in the Pursuit of Good  
Lucifer awoke Monday morning already feeling like a champion. Tyler had been a remarkably great human and helping him spark it off with some of the other "commitment ready" patrons had been almost too easy. Once Mr. Carter finished explaining his story, the work week would be a wrap. With a grin, Lucifer made his way to the shower.  
As he passed through Lux to go the station, he was once again greeted by a practice group being overseen by Maze. With a sinful smile, Maze sipped from her glass as she watched. Miss Varquez was notably missing from the set.  
"Where has their fearless leader vanished to?" He asked as he approached Maze.  
"Coffee run. Guess she bribed the others with caffeine to get them to come to practice early."  
After a few moments of observing as well, Lucifer carried on to his car. As he prepared to pull away from the curb, a familiar blue sedan pulled into the empty space in front of him. From the curbside door exited his new lead choreographer, a cardboard tray of coffee in hand. With a wave to whomever was driving the car, Miss Varquez hurried into the building.  
Lucifer looked over the sedan briefly has they both joined traffic. Other than its plate number, it had no distinguishing features from a showroom floor sampler. As he turned toward the stations, he refocused on the case at hand.  
Mr. Carter had already been placed in the interrogation room, while Chloe waited for Lucifer to arrive. As expected, the defense lawyer had shown up before the station had even opened for visitors. The man was determined to give Chloe a headache from reciting various law-jargon nonsense at her. If anyone could get the guy to shut up, it was her partner. 'Why did Monday always have to be like this?'  
Lucifer could practically feel the relief pour off the detective as he entered the station and she called him over. He helped himself to some of the free coffee (with a little whiskey, of course; otherwise this swill was unbearable) before making his way to the door to interrogation.  
"Good morning, Detective. Eager to get to the paperwork part I see." He greeted playfully.  
"Assuming we get there," she responded with a snort, "The company lawyer is a total technicalities hard-ass. He's trying to get the confession thrown out as being 'under duress' ." She finished with air quotes and a roll of her eyes.  
"Duress?" Lucifer asked over his cup, clearly offended. "Nonsense, Mr. Carter was not in duress! He was merely expressing what he most desired."  
The detective raised her hands to show that she didn't agree with it either and then motioned him towards the room. The two entered and the lawyer in question immediately started speaking.  
"Now that you've had time to think about it, I'm sure you see that without the duress-induced confession you have nothing to hold these charges to my client. I demand he be released at once!"  
Lucifer couldn't keep the look of shock from his face, "Not even going to introduce yourself? How rude."  
The man visibly stiffened. "My apologies, I am pressed for time this morning and forget myself. I am Johnathan Quaits, and I am Mr. Carter's lawyer."  
Chloe rolled her eyes as the two shook hands briefly.  
"Lucifer Morningstar, I am the detective's consultant."  
"Like the club owner?"  
"One and the same." Lucifer responded with a smile. "Now, let's discuss this reasonably."  
Soon everyone was seated on either side of the steel table. While the detective and Mr. Quaits began round two of their technicalities debate, Lucifer's attention fell to Mr. Carter. He started at the table with a defeated look. The whole scene struck Lucifer as odd. Normally a man with a lawyer as vocal and driven as Mr. Quaits doesn't look like they've already been sentenced.  
"Is everything alright?" Lucifer asked as he leaned forward.  
Mr. Carter looked up in shock. His mouth hung open a moment before tears over took him. "I-I just want this to be over... I never wanted Ashley to get hurt... I-"  
"That's enough, John!" Mr. Quaits said firmly.  
"Now, hold on. If the lad has something to say you should let him. He obviously wants to say it." Lucifer countered.  
"With all due respect, Mr. Morningstar, my client is distraught and I am acting in his best interest."  
"Really? You truly desire what is best for Mr. Carter?" Lucifer asked in a direct manner as his eyes turned to met the lawyer.  
"Of course not, I'm just here to protect my company's interest." Mr. Quaits babbled off, an offended look gracing his features. The whole room paused, stares focused on the lawyer. As the realization of what he said settled in, he excused himself in a flurry of activity and practically vanished from the building.  
"Well, that was unexpected." Chloe chimed.  
"Quite..."  
"Um... Can I do my formal confession now?" Mr. Carter asked nervously.  
"You don't want another lawyer?" Chloe asked.  
Mr. Carter shock his head, "No, I don't need one... I want to face justice for what I did. Ashley is dead because of me, and I loved her more than anything else in this world."  
Lucifer and the detective shared a glace before turning their full attention to the man in front of them.  
"Whenever your ready." Chloe prompted.  
With a shaky nod, the defeated man began his story, "When I first met Ashley, she had just gotten into the scene around town. I kept getting assigned to drive her rental limo and we started talking. I wanted to get serious, but I was just a no-body. Then one day I met this guy. He said he could give me a better job, a better life. A life that could impress Ashley. Make me worthy of her."  
There was a momentary pause as he sniffled and wiped his nose against his sleeve.  
"I had no idea they were moving on mob turf. Simple driving turned into drug runs, and soon I was in deeper than I thought. Sure I had money, but I was scared. Ashley was going on dates with me, but she knew something was bothering me. When I came clean and told her, she-she didn't even care!"  
Full tears had begun to fall as John pushed his face into his hands.  
"She said she loved me, that we'd make it work without my new job. All that mattered was breaking ties with them. I went to tell them as much. And... And he said that they would let me go, they just wanted one meeting with both of us to make sure we under stood the severance package. They took us on this strange plane with part of the bottom as a glass surface, like a tour plane ya know. And... he told me this is what happens to traitors... and he opened the glass and threw her out."  
With a wail, John collapsed against the table top. His shoulders heaved with the force of his crying. Lucifer and the detective quietly stepped out.  
They took a deep breathe on the other side of the glass. Their newest DA had already left to call some of her old contacts for information. Carter's soft weeping could still be heard over the intercom. After a few moments, Lucifer turned the speaker off.  
"A new cartel."  
Lucifer looked to the detective. She seemed to hardly believe her own words. "I've got to get this to the Lieutenant, tell Beret to get Carter back into holding. Our new priority is keeping him alive to trial."  
Left to his task, Lucifer made his way to the main office. "Excuse me, which of you is Beret?"  
To his horror, the detective's new boyfriend raised his hand.  
"Oh, absolutely not. Where is Daniel?"  
With a nervous chuckle, Beret responded, "He's out collecting the tapes for Ella."  
"Damn, very well."  
Once the detective's will had been done, Lucifer made his way to Ella's Sanctuary of Science-tude. The door gave way to a comical amount of paper spread across the examination table. Ella, armed with a rainbow of highlighters and a white board, had composed a list of the ingredients from the analysis.  
"Lucifer!" She exclaimed, rounding about the table to hug him. "I think I know what the cloth is!"  
"Excellent, what is it?"  
"Custom-blend, no idea what the name is yet. I'm trying to cross reference other known synthetic blends, but it's a process." She explained, motioning to the state of her lab. "But, it is unique enough that the chances of there being two suppliers is pretty low. And that means exclusive and expensive. So I'm starting there."  
He could have kissed the faithful little minx. "Of course, up-and-comers need to look the part. Don't bother Miss Lopez, this level of work is not going to be listed in any of your data bases."  
She paused and grinned, "But maybe in your contact list! Bring me samples, and I can match our sample to a supplier."  
Lucifer's phone was already dialing as he nodded his way out of the room. He made his way to the outer lobby for the best signal. He was between calls when the detective came up the stairs.  
"Ah, Detective. Have you been let in on the plan?"  
"You and Ella's crazy idea? Yeah. To be honest other than a few leads from Carter, it's one of the best ideas we have. Once Dan gets the tapes to Ella, we can confirm the story and see if we can get a shot of the plane. Those kinds of licenses are limited and hard to purchase."  
With a handful of good ideas, the partners left the station to begin the investigation.  
On the other side of L.A., a phone in Natalie's bag chimed in demand of her attention. Granting the girls a break, she flipped the small device open.  
"Hello? … I understand, I'll see you tomorrow." She said curtly.  
"Someone giving you trouble?" Maze asked, licking her lips as she looked over her lead choreographer.  
"Just family matters, nothing I can't handle." With a quick smile, Natalie re-summoned the squad to finish out today's practice.  
Maze's frown slowly deepened. She could smell the lie in family matters. Her bounty hunting skills smelled something afoot. Maybe the New Girl warranted further investigating. Besides, Lucifer seemed a little too interested in her. And that always leads to trouble.  
For the rest of the day, she was a shadow to New Girl. That little blue sedan blends well, but not well enough to best her. Once the vehicle had pulled into an apartment complex, New Girl and some short guy made their way to the house. It was all smiles and laughter as the two made their way inside. Maze rolled her eyes in distaste. Content to wait the night out, the book she had borrowed from Trixie made its way from her bag. Shortly after midnight, New Girl wandered out of the building and down the street. After a couple hours, her prey stopped outside a building she knew to be an information den. A few minutes after the door closed, she paid her fee to enter and followed.  
Within the dark club, she eased against the table near the curtained booth. Faint voices carried to her demonic ears over the throbbing music.  
"A full wipe. I want all of them DEAD!" A harsh voice whispered with force.  
"What, bloodlines too? Draconian much." New Girl joked.  
"Wha- No, you fucking wack-job. I just want these posers handled. It was funny and cute when they were pullin' the feds off our asses, but this is too far. I want their organization destroyed. And before you start that damn bitching, Blank Check for payment. Anything your twisted little heart desires."  
"Careful, normally I'd take your whole damn company with an offer like that."  
"Phhht, like you want to deal with the bullshit that comes with it. I know you like your money, your weird ass weapons, and your freedom too much."  
"Bladed weapons are traditional, not weird. I've explained this to you a million times."  
"Whatever works your boat, name your price."  
"In the name of good business, I won't over charge."  
The sound of scribbling and the slide of paper signaled Maze that it was time to leave. She tipped the bartender well and made her way back to the car to wait for her prey's exit.


End file.
